Faith
by winchesterxgirl
Summary: Season Five AU "The End" One-Shot.  Dean has lost faith in everything around him, then El comes along and changes everything.


I wrote this in one day. It wouldnt leave me alone. Fear not chapters of Rome and GDW is coming up. Review and let me know if you like it.

* * *

><p>El held the gun tightly as she walked down the street, listening to every sound on the empty street. She knew this was going to be dangerous, but she made a promise. Her other hand went to her swollen belly, holding it as her baby kicked. "Shh now little one. We're safe, I promise, we'll be safe." This seemed to calm the child who had not stopped kicking since they had left <em>him<em>.

The compound wasn't much farther, but she was worried about being shot on sight. They had no way of telling if she was one of the infected, one of the beings that had ripped the world apart from the inside out. Humans were always their own down fall. Demons didn't help the situation either. When she could see the lights of the compound, she smiled; maybe they had a chance now.

Dean was not having a great day; when he went out with the others for supplies, they had lost two just getting into an old warehouse, and three got themselves infected, meaning he had to shoot him on site. He was tired and he wanted for all of it to be over. He was tired of people asking him what to do, and looking to him to lead; even after five years, he still didn't know what he was doing.

That should have been relevant from the people they kept losing. He ran his hand over his face and looked at the amulet on the table; he didn't know why he kept it after Cas gave it back to him. All it did was remind him of Sam, and he was dead. There was no coming back from that.

The alarms went off and Dean stood instantly, grabbing his shotgun off the table. He was out the door in seconds and when he did, he saw his guards bring a woman towards him. "What the hell is this?"

"Shes a survivor."

"Did you check her?" He asked, looking at the guards with a hard look. Both guards nodded. Dean looked her over, stopping at her swollen belly and shook his head; this was not the place to have a baby. It was barely safer then being out there in the real infected world. "Who are you?" he asked as he walked up to her. Her fire head hair was up and away from her face, several cork screws escaping. Her skin was pale, even in the faint light and completely flawless; there was no way she was a survivor. No one looked like this anymore. No one looked this, untouched.

Dean looked at her, his face still set hard. "How did you get here?"

"I walked."

One of the guards produced a gun. "We found this on her."

Dean looked a bit shocked. "One gun? And no more ammo. Are you trying to get you and your baby killed?"

"Quite the opposite."

She looked to both the guards. "I'm here to talk to you, and you only Dean Winchester."

Dean stepped closer, grabbing her arms in a bruising fashion. "How the hell do you know my name?" He growled her in her face, but she didn't looked moved by it. She looked at the guards again, then back at Dean.

He knew what that meant. "Cristo." When nothing happened, he nodded to the guards. "Back to your post and keep a keen eye, something is off about this." The guards nodded as they walked away.

The woman looked at Dean, then sighed. "Do you think I could sit down? My feet are killing me." Dean gave her a short nod and started walking back towards his cabin, and she followed him.

Once they were inside, Dean closed the door behind her. "Any chair you want." She nodded. When she sat she sighed in relief and kicked her shoes off. "Who are you?"

"My name is El. And I'm here to deliver a message."

"Well lets hear it, because everyone I know is either dead or on this compound. I cant wait to see who sent a pregnant woman to give them a message."

"Sam."

Dean stopped dead and looked at her. "That's not funny. My brother is dead."

El shook her head. "No he isn't."

El tucked her legs under herself and waited for the emotional outburst she knew to expect. "Who fucking sent you?" he yelled in her face, but just as before she didn't budge.

"You cant scare me. I live with demons who like nothing more then to rip people open, just for fun. Nothing you can do to me will scare me."

"What are you?"

"Human."

Dean's green eyes flared with anger, and bore right into her. "I think you're lying." he said as she grabbed one of the daggers off the table. Dean grabbed her wrist and held it tight.

"I'm not that easy to kill."

"I'm not here to kill you Dean." she said as she pulled her hand from him and dragged the dagger across her palm; only red blood appeared, nothing more.

Dean grabbed a chair and slammed it down in front of her. "Why are you here?"

"To give you a message."

"That Sam is still alive."

"Yes."

"My brother died 5 years ago in Detroit. Everyone knows that." El sighed, shaking her head as she grabbed a random bandage off the table and placed it on her palm to stop the bleeding.

"Sam said Yes, and Lucifer took him over, but Sam is still in there. Hes been fighting him for five years, and sometimes, Sam is in the drivers seat."

"No."

"Yes. Ask me anything about you and Sam, anything no one else living or dead knows, and I can answer it. Not because Lucifer told me, but because Sam told me."

"You're working for Lucifer?"

"I am carrying his child."

Dean looked at her, shocked for a moment before he grabbed her by the arms again, lifting her from the chair and slamming her back against the wall. She moaned in pain and started breathing heavily. She felt something sharp pressing against her stomach and a panic ran through her. "Give me one reason, just one that I shouldn't kill you and that monster inside of you."

"Because its your nephew."

Dean looked at her, letting the words sink in. "If Sam is really alive, tell me something, Anything." he whispered; he knew she couldn't be trusted.

How could he trust someone Lucifer sent to him?

"When you and Sam were little, you pulled back the lining on the impala in the back and craved your initials into the wood. So if anything ever happened to the car, they would know who it belonged to. It saddens me greatly to see her like she is now. Sam told me a lot about her, and the two of you."

Dean pulled the blade back, but kept her pinned to the wall. "Say I believe you, why?"

"Because, I'm here to tell you how to kill the devil and get your brother back."

Dean had heard her story twice now and still did not believe her. Dear god, he wanted to believe he could get his Sammy back, but he knew that was impossible. Now it was time to figure out why the hell she was there. He watched as she nodded off in her chair.

Dean ran his hand over his face as he took a swig off the bottle of Jack. He had a secret stash in his cabin that he didn't tell anyone about. The only time he ever would tell anyone was if they ran out of rubbing alcohol in the first aid cabin.

When El finally nodded off and slept in the chair, Dean shook his head and walked over to her; even if he couldn't trust her, he was not going to let a pregnant woman sleep at the table. He gently picked her up; Dean didn't know if she was awake or not when she wrapped her arms around him, but he liked the feel of her in his arms.

He softly laid her down on his bed. Once she was on the bed, Dean started checking her pockets; if she was telling him the truth, Sam would have told her to have more then just a gun on her. He let his hand drift up her back and there he found a single blade box cutter. He shook his head with a smirk and placed it on the table next to the bed.

After checking her everywhere he could think of, Dean grabbed a pair of handcuffs. As he went to lock the cuffs around her wrist, he noticed scarring there, and he knew exactly what it was from; they had found survivors that had been chained up before, waiting to be food for the infected.

He ran his thumb over the scar, waking her. "Whats going on?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"I'm handcuffing you to the bed."

El smiled slightly. "It wont be the first time." she said with a yawn, her eyes closing. Dean watched her chest rise and fall and when it evened out, he knew she was asleep. He carefully cuffed her wrists, not too tight but not loose enough for her to slip her wrist through them. He grabbed his bottle and sat back down in the chair and watched her sleep.

In the morning, Dean woke up to a pillow being thrown at him. Once he finally came to, he opened his eyes and was met with a pair of chocolate brown ones. "Thank god."

"Why are you wakin me up?"

"I'm pregnant Dean, and the baby has been sitting on my bladder for three hours. Please uncuff me."

Dean got on his feet and pulled and quickly uncuffed her wrists. She didn't even think twice before bolting towards the bathroom door. Dean found himself chuckling when he heard her moan. "Oh thank god." Then she let out a big sigh.

Dean had a smirk on his face when El walked out of the bathroom. "You try having something that weighs several pounds and kicks on your bladder and see how happy you are to piss."

"I'll pass."

"My point exactly." she said as she rubbed her wrists as she walked over to the table. "So, back to where we left off I'm guessing?" she asked as he nodded. She knew he would have trouble believing her, even after everything she had told him. "You know, he said you would act this way. But hes in there, how do you think i got away?" El stood and walked over to one of the windows that over looked the compound. "He'll come for me, Lucifer and I'll walk right back into his arms. He wont kill anyone here, not if i come to him." She looked over at Dean for a moment, then back to the window. "There's still a chance to save him."

She rubbed her swollen belly, trying not to think about what was going to happen. "It'll be tonight." She wouldn't look at him. "I don't mind going back. Its not that bad. He is, surprisingly good to me, for being what I am."

"And what are you?"

"A human. You've met, you know how he feels about humans. He's told me so many times that its Sam that has kept me alive. Sam wont let him kill me, and for that reason alone, is why I agreed to deliver this message."

Dean looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, what happens after, if it even worked. What then? It would still be the end of the world, and we would still become an extinct species."

El turned to him, her face twisted in anger. "Don't you dare ever say those words in front of me again. My child has brought me hope, that is something like this can happen, then its not the end. God wouldn't allow it."

This made Dean mad. "Open your fucking eyes! The world has already gone to hell in a hand basket and God doesn't care!"

El shocked Dean when she slapped him. "You're wrong. And so was Sam. You're not going to be able to help any of us, not when you have such little faith in yourself and in God."

Dean grabbed her roughly, shaking her. "Why does everyone think I can save them? I am one man, and this should never fall on one man."

"Because they have faith in you Dean. Your brother still has faith in you." He stared at her, long and hard.

The cabin door opening tore his attention from her. "What do you want?" He growled, looking over at Cas; he was stoned as usual. "I came to see if it was true."

"If what was true you hippie."

El smiled at Cas and walked over to him. "Its an honor to meet you, I have heard much about you." she said as he smiled, looking her up and down.

Without warning, Cas grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. "Cas man what the hell are you doing?"

"I knew she would come."

"You're human now, how-"

"He was warned." El said, not struggling against Cas at all. "Hes alive Castiel. Sam Winchester is alive. I would not be here if he wasn't."

"You're the whore."

"Not by choice." El ground her teeth as she spoke.

Dean looked between the two; he knew deep down he couldn't let Cas hurt her. Somewhere in him, he believed her. That was his nephew in there, and he had to protect him. "Cas, stop."

"Dean, her child will bring this world nothing but misery."

"Its the end of the world, everyone is already pretty fuckin miserable." Cas looked at Dean, then nodded and let her go.

El did not hesitate as she turned and clocked him hard. "Mother fucker you threaten my baby again, and I will kill you."

Dean walked over to her, he was going to ask how she was, but she pulled away from him. "No."

"Cas, you know messing with a mama bear is not a good idea." Cas rolled his eyes at Dean, but he noticed something he had not seen in a long time; hope.

Cas looked at El, then to Dean. "I am sorry about holding a dagger to you throat."

El merely nodded. "You'll get your wings back, it will all make sense then."

Dean looked at her confused. "And how would you know that?"

"I just do." she said as she doubled over, holding her stomach. Dean was at her side in seconds, but she pushed him away. "Its fine. He kicks really hard sometimes. One of the doctors side he's almost too big for his age."

"How far along are you?"

El leaned against the wall, trying to breath evenly. "Six months." Dean nodded; so the big show wasn't going to happen for a while. That was a plus.

Cas looked at El, then to Dean. "Can we talk outside?"

Dean nodded and followed him outside. "Dean, you cant believe her."

"What else do I have left to believe in Cas? That Sam is really gone and we're just suppose to wait for the end. That's not something that keeps a person going Cas, its something that kills someone from the inside out."

"Dean, we have known each other a long time,"

"And you have been wrong before."

"I know, but this, no good can come if that baby is born."

"And I think you're wrong. If there is even the slightest chance I can kill Lucifer and get my brother back, then I am taking it." Cas nodded, knowing there was no changing Dean's mind once he made it up.

"If you need me, I'll be gone for awhile."

"You enjoy that." Dean patted his shoulder and Cas grinned like a chesterie cat.

Dean watched as Cas walked towards his cabin, Dean then turned and walked back into his. El was laying on the bed on her side, staring at the wall. "You hungry? Actually, I know you have to be hungry."

"Please stop."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to be nice. There is no point."

Dean walked over to his bed and sat next to her. "I believe you. There is nothing else left to believe in but this. I have to have that to hold onto that, or there's no reason left to live."

El looked at him. She slowly moved her hand to his. When he didn't jump or pull away she grabbed it and placed it on her belly. "If I thought for one moment that bringing him into the world was going to make things worse, I would have thrown myself off a bridge already. I know its hard to believe he can be good, but I feel it. He is." Dean stroked her belly gently. He agreed with her; something about this baby felt right. "This is how you kill him..." She explained everything and Dean couldn't believe how simple it all was.

Later that night, Dean waited with her at the gate; he didn't want her to wait alone. "You should go back. He will not like that I was here. He will be angry."

"You said he wouldn't kill anyone."

El looked at him, then to her belly. "He gets jealous, very jealous. You gave me your shirt, and I slept in your bed, I am going to smell like you and he wont like that."

"Why cant I kill him now?"

"Too many people. You think killing him will be easy? Remember how it was when he came out of his cage. It'll be dangerous."

"But then-"

"Trust me. You and Sam will live. There is no doubt."

"And you?"

El looked down. "That is not so certain. Just stick to the plan." El kissed his cheek and looked up when she heard someone calling her name. "I'm coming Jesse."

"Jesse?" El did nothing but smile as she walked passed the gate and towards a teenage boy with dark hair. Dean didn't like it when they disappeared, but he knew there was nothing he could have done to change it. Now he had to prepare; he was going to kill Lucifer and he was going to get his brother back.

X

X

X

X

El groaned in pain and rubbed her lower back. The bed was the softest one probably left on earth, and the pillows were always perfectly fluffed, but nothing could take the discomfort of carrying twenty extra pounds away, no matter how much Lucifer tried. "Let me." She heard him whisper in her ear. He gently applied pressure on her lower back and moved in circles.

El mewed in pleasure and she felt him smile against her neck. "Better?" she nodded and relaxed deeper into the bed. "All you had to do was ask."

"I didn't know you were back. You've been quite busy."

He kissed her neck. "You should know better, I am never too busy for you." El's smile grew when he rubbed her belly, which had grown almost twice in size in the last two months.

The baby kicked and he kissed her again. "Hes a strong one."

El nodded, placing her hand over his. "Must you really go?"

"Some rebels are planning to attack. I cant let them know about you. They would kill you without a moments hesitation."

El closed her eyes. "Please Lucifer, do not go."

"Do not worry, I will be back and I will be here to see our child born. I wont let anything happen to either of you." El nodded and squeezed his hand. She felt him move behind her and was not surprised when she felt small kisses on her belly. "You be good for your mother now."

Lucifer stood from the bed and looked at El laying there; he didn't want to leave her when she was so close to delivering, but he had to make sure there were absolutely no threats to her to once the contractions started.

Once Lucifer walked out of the beautiful room he looked to the guards. "No one gets passed you, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"If anything happens to her," He knew he did not need to finish the threat; his demons understood. As he walked down the hall, he spotted Jesse.

"Go watch over her, make sure she is safe." Jesse gave a short nod before heading towards the masters bedroom. Lucifer commanded his demons without a word to follow him; this was going to end tonight.

This world had to be safe for his son, and it wasn't going to be safe as long as Dean Winchester was alive.

When Jesse walked into the room, he made sure the room was sound proof before walking for to El. "Are you okay?"

He liked her. He always had. When the demons had found him and brought him to Lucifer, it was her who had asked that he be treated with kindness. And because El has the devil wrapped around her finger, he made sure everyone treated the anti-Christ with respect and even though it was a stretch for demons, kindly.

"Are you okay Elly?"

She smiled and bit back a cry. "Its already started."

Jesse looked panicked. "But hes just left, I don't know if there will be enough-"

"They already know." El grabbed his hand and held it tight. "We'll all be free soon. We will." Jesse nodded and held her hand tighter. He knew this was going to be a long night, he only hoped she made it.

X

X

X

X

Dean was ready. He had been waiting two months to get his brother back, and now was the time. He only wished Cas and Chuck hadn't insisted on coming with him. Even though Dean wanted it work, he had some doubts and he didn't want them dying with him if it came to that. Dean looked around the field, then back to his small group of back up; they wouldn't let him go alone, even when he ordered them to stay at the compound.

He took a deep breath when he saw Lucifer walking towards him. "This is all you bring? Dean I am a little insulted."

"Doesn't matter."

"And why is that?"

Dean smirked. "Because you're still going to die, and I am getting my brother back."

Lucifer smirked. "Is that what little Elly told you?" Lucifer chuckled. "She was mad at me, so she ran away. I was surprised however that she went running to you."

Dean felt Cas and Chuck looking at him. "El would never do anything to hurt me. She is mine, and I am hers."

"Then why did she tell me exactly how to kill you."

Lucifers grin dropped. "She wouldn't."

"She did." Dean still smirked; he wasn't going to let Lucifer knew he was starting to doubt the plan.

Dean started chanting in Latin and Lucifer dropped to his knees in pain; he could now see the symbol that was drawn at his feet. "You think this," Lucifer groaned in pain. "This wont kill me." Dean paled slightly when Lucifer stood. "It only hurts like a bitch."

'Fuck, she lied to me, she lied.' Dean thought as Jesse appeared next to Lucifer, he grabbed his hand and forced him on the ground. "NOW!" he shouted.

Dean had no idea what was going on. Nobody moved. "I cant hold him much longer." Jesse shouted as Chuck stepped forward.

"Chuck, what the fuc-" Chuck looked back at Dean with a grin as he walked over to Lucifer. He looked up at Chuck, tears forming in his eyes.

"Father."

No one was more shocked then Dean, then again Cas looked as if he was about to pass out when the realization hit him. "Lucifer, my son." Chuck sighed like a tired parent. "This has to end now."

"No."

"Lucifer, this is not your world. It is the humans, and it still their turn here."

"NO! Shes mine!"

Chuck shook his head. "She is mine, she is not yours."

"She's your favorite, out of all of them. I understand that now."

"Ummm, I'm losing my grip here." Jesse said as God looked at him, then nodded.

Jesse let go of Lucifer, and he stayed exactly where he was. "Go back to her Jesse. She needs you."

Jesse didn't need to be told twice. When he disappeared, Lucifer looked at Chuck. "She needs me."

"No, because he is not yours. He is Sam Winchesters."

"NOOOO!" Dean recognized he pained looked on his face; he remembered it well from when their father had died. "Hes mine. Shes mine."

Chuck shook his head. "You will never learn Lucifer, will you?" Lucifer looked up at him, his eyes almost glowing in anger. "I made you too prideful." Chuck bent down and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye son." And with a bright glowing light, Lucifer died and Sam fell to the ground.

Dean went running to Sam's side and shook him. "Sam, Sam, come on Sammy."

"Its Sam." he coughed as Dean grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a tight hug. For a moment, Dean couldn't speak. He didn't believe it was real. There was no way this was all real.

This was just, to amazing to be real. "Its okay Dean. Its all me." Dean hugged him tighter and tired not to let the tears of happiness roll down his cheeks. Sam pulled back and looked at his brother.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said with a smile as he stood, pulling Dean up with him.

They looked over and saw Cas poking Chuck. "I don't believe it."

Castiel, stop poking me." Cas instantly stopped. Now he was the one who was in disbelief. Dean on the other hand did not hesitate to punch Chuck.

"You son of a bitch. It was you the whole time and you let this happen!" he screamed, but Chuck only smiled, wiping the blood from his lip; he was a god that bled, that was interesting.

"It had to happen this way. You will see soon Dean. It was all-"

"What, part of some plan? You, I should kill you know."

"But if you did that, Sam's son will be motherless."

The color drained from Sam's face. "El! Dean we have to-" None of them noticed that their surroundings changed until they heard a baby crying.

Dean looked around and realized they were in Lucifer's room, meaning El was there. When he turned towards the bed, he saw Jesse holding the wailing child and Sam next to El. Sam's shoulders shook as he cried; this wasn't fair.

Every girl he loved, died. There was no winning. Dean walked over and touched Sam's shoulder, he shrugged away from him. Chuck walked over and sat close to El. "Shes suppose to die. She's done her part, but as seeing I have continuously screwed you two over, shes not going to stay dead." Chuck touched El's forehead; the breath of life flowed through her and she woke gasping.

El sat up slowly, looking around. "Sam?" He said nothing as he pulled her into a hug.

El started crying as she held Sam closer. "It worked." She kept whispering over and over again.

The cry of the baby broke them apart.

"Umm, Elly I have no idea how to make him stop." El chuckled and wiped her tears from her face and held her arms out.

"Come to mommy." Once he was in her arms, the baby stopped crying. He looked at her with his big blue eyes and she knew that everything was going to be okay.

Everything had gone according to plan; he was Sam's, not Lucifers. "Nathaniel."

"Its perfect." Sam said as he smiled at her, then kissed her."I missed you."

El smiled as well. "And I missed you."

Dean felt uncomfortable, sitting there and watching Sam's new family. He wasn't going to need him and without Sam, Dean had nothing left in the whole world. Dean turned to walk out of the room when El's voice called out to him. "And where the hell do you think your going Uncle Dean. You're nephew wants to meet his uncle who made all of this possible."

Dean smirked. "Stop, you'll make me blush." "I'm sure there is nothing left in this world that could make you blush." Dean chuckled as he walked over to the bed.

El handed Nathaniel to him carefully; Dean could still remember holding Sam when he was this small. When his parents told him he was a big brother now and his job was to watch after him. He remembered how he promised and swore; nothing was ever going to happen to Sam under his watch, and even though he felt as if he had failed many times, he knew at this moment, he had kept that promise. "Hey there. I'm your uncle Dean, and um, that overgrown guy over there, hes your dad, my little brother. I'll always watch out for ya, and I promise to take you to a strip club when you turn eighteen."

Dean noticed Sam about to protest but he saw El stop him. "Now, I think there is someone who really wants to hold you." Dean passed Sam his son and smiled brightly when he held Nathaniel. This is what El meant; as long as he had faith, everything was going to work.

Chuck stood there, then looked to Cas. "Well Castiel, would you like to remain with the humans, or would you like to come back to heaven. I'm sure I could use your help. There is a lot of mess to clean up."

Dean looked over, wondering what Cas's answer was going to be. "I would like to remain here, look after the child."

Chuck smiled. "I knew that was going to be your answer."

Chuck touched him and Dean jumped back when he saw big black wings appear behind Cas. "Nathaniel is your charge Castiel. Good luck, hes going to be a handful." Cas's smile disappeared as Chuck turned back towards everyone. "I must go now. I have a lot to do."

Dean shook his head. "No."

"No?" Chuck questioned and Dean nodded.

"I want to know why."

"This moment was not possible without it. Your destinies were written well before any of your births. I myself could not have changed it, I have rules too you know."

"Then,"

"But, I could put things into order as to where it would play out as so; The Winchester brothers are together again, each have gotten something they wanted, and when the world comes together to fix itself, well, you might find yourselves in a powerful position." With that Chuck disappeared.

Dean stood there only a moment before cursing. "Cas, go make him come back."

Cas shook his head. "Um, no Dean. I would like to keep my wings." he said as Dean let out an exasperated groan.

"So, what the hell does all of this mean? Why the hell cant he ever say anything that makes sense?" he rambled as he looked over to El, who had a knowing smile on her face. "You understand that crazy message, don't you?"

Still, El only smiled as she rocked her son in her arms; everything was going to be fine.

X

X

X

X

One year later, the world was a changed place. Overnight those infected with the Croatoan virus disappeared, but even more impressive, all signs of the infected disappeared as well. Many of the towns and cities around the world looked like ghost towns, but it was only a matter of time before the survivors came out of hiding and took their places in the world, and started to rebuild it.

A year later, the survivors were still working out the kinks; some had no experience leading and others had too extreme of ideas on how to run things.

That is where the Winchester Brothers came in. In a year, everyone knew their gospel that Chuck aka God had recorded. In that year, Dean and Sam became the leaders of the survivors, molding and shaping the world back into a familiar but not the same picture it once was.

Now everyone knew about the monsters under the bed, and believed in God, the devil, angels and especially demons. This was a changed world, but not for the worse.

On Nathaniel's first birthday, his family gathered around him, his mother holding him as he looked at his birthday cake. From one glance at the cake, everyone knew that Dean had picked the cake out, seeing as it was in the shape of the which Dean had restored to her once glory, and not surprising at all, Nathaniel loved the car.

Sam sat next to El with a big smile on his face; this wasn't the normal he had always wished and hoped for, this was quite far from it. But it was this was all his, and he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
